


An unspoken encounter

by Dekker9



Category: Fallocaust
Genre: Drug Use, First Time, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, mm romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekker9/pseuds/Dekker9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno receives a radio call that can change his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unspoken encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Nicole James.
> 
> Disclaimer: This fan fiction was created from the ideas and characters from the “Fallocaust” series originally published by Quil Carter. The characters, setting, personalities and background information are all the creation of Quil Carter and this was only created for entertainment purposes and may not be reposted or reused anywhere without original authors consent.

My radio cackled to life, “Rock Hawk, Rock Hawk, come in.”

Giving an odd glare to my handheld, not recognizing the voice on the other end, I rolled off the couch and snagged it from the table. “Rock Hawk here, who the fuck is this?”

Whoever was on Greyson’s radio channel without authorization was gonna get there ass kicked when he found out. You didn’t just fuck around with the radios unless authorized and I didn’t recognize this voice as any of the sentries.

“I have a special mission for you, but you need to bring yourself here to receive it.” Static sounded and the voice cut away again.

Depressing the button, searching my brain for possible connections for who this voice was, I came up with nothing. Maybe Reaver was pulling a prank or something. _Dick._ That had to be it. “Who is this?” I snarled.

There was silence again before the telltale static and crackling voice was back. “Meet me in West Aras. No questions, just come.”

_Fucking Reaver. I know he’s behind this. I wonder who the fuck he put up to this._

“Yeah, yeah. On my way, _mystery_ man. Rock Hawk out.”

Reaver was gonna pay for this. I’d already gotten comfortable for the night and was sporting a sweet high. I really was looking forward to a night of too much porn and getting stoned off my ass. This interruption was a wrench in my side I could have done without.

Once I arrived in Aras, I made my way down the dark street toward Reaver’s. It was especially quiet since he’d claimed the west end of town, no one dared venture here if they valued their life.  Reaver’s accomplice—whoever he was--hadn’t said where to meet them, so I figured I’d just show up at Reaver’s bunker and let him know I was onto his little game.

Weaving down Quil Street, scooting around a few rusted out cars, I readjusted the strap of my Beretta 92F. The night air was crisp, but not excessively cold; just the way I liked it and I lift my face to the sky letting the breeze blow over me.

“Going somewhere?”

Freezing in my footsteps, I lowered my gaze toward the voice and watched as a person materialized out of the darkness from between two houses. My hand instinctively move to my gun as the shadowed figure approached me.

“Relax, Reno. You’re jumpy.”

I knew that voice. Who was it?

Once he was closer, I let out a breath. It was Asher, that guy Greyson and Leo had rescued from Donnely. Reaver’s new chummy friend and Tink’s arch nemesis to hear him talk. Whoever he was, he was one sneaky fuck. He slinked around like Reaver on silent feet and was there and gone before anyone even knew what was happening.

“What are you doing?” I asked, feeling confused that he was out wandering so late at night.

He lifted his right hand and waived a handheld in front of me—one I hadn’t even realized he was holding—and grinned a devious grin. “I’m on a mission, _Rock Hawk_. How about you?”

“You fucker. It was you.” Snatching the radio from his hand, I turned it over to check for the numbered marking on the bottom. It didn’t match Reaver’s but that meant nothing. Reaver had access to whatever he wanted and even if he didn’t; it’s not like that would ever stop him. “Did Reaver put you up to this?”

“He did not, amor. I make my own fun. Come.” Sliding past me, his arm brushed against my own. When I turned around, I watched him walk back the way I had come, his cocksure swagger drawing my eyes down to his tight ass jeans and what sat so perfectly formed inside them. Who the fuck wore jeans that tight? I mean, I wasn’t complaining, the view was phenomenal.

Peering over my shoulder toward Reaver’s and then back to Asher walking away into the darkness, I shrugged my shoulders, “Fuck it, why not,” and followed after him.

Jogging up beside him, I handed him back the handheld. “Don’t let Greyson catch you with that. He’ll drag your ass up one side of Aras and back again, he won’t care how sad your story is.”

“Keep it, it served its purpose.”

Not bother to analyze his words, I clipped it on my belt and kept his pace in silence. This guy was weird, but I kinda liked the mystery behind him and was curious what he had on his mind.

“So, what’s on the agenda? You said you have a mission for me?”

Keeping his eyes straight ahead, his confident smile grew. “Indeed.” He was quiet for another block before he glanced my way. “Do you like drugs, Reno?”

I laughed out loud. I couldn’t help it. What kind of dumb fucking question was that? Did I like drugs? That was like asking a drowning man if he like air or a starving man if he liked food. I was a fucking greywaster; of course I liked drugs.

Accepting my roaring laugher as answer enough, Asher smiled at me. “We’ll get along just fine you and me.”

Asher brought me to the house Reaver had given him permission to stay in. For Aras, it wasn’t in terrible shape. When he led me in the front door, I immediately saw his mountain of drugs he had laid out on the coffee table.

Smacking him on the shoulder, I unslung my gun and hung it up before sinking onto the sofa with an audible sigh. “Fuck Reaver! You’re my new best friend now, Ash.”

Joining me, Asher wasted no time preparing us a few lines of cocaine and sniffed back his share. Handing me the straw, I leaned in and took two lines in each nostril before swiping a hand under my nose. The back of my throat burned, but it was a good burn and one I savored because I knew the reward that would come afterward.

Asher was leaned back, staring at me with a sly grin on his face, the same one he’d had as we walked back here tonight. As the cocaine warmth flooded my body leaving my head to swim, I found myself watching him closely. He was fucking hot. I don’t know where he got those fuck me clothes from, but I wasn’t about to not watch the show when it was playing right in front of me.

Perhaps I could understand Tink fanging up every time Reaver wanted to hang out with this guy. He was jealous. Poor Tinkerbell, didn’t he know Reaver wasn’t one to mess around behind his back?

“How are you feeling, Reno?”

The question caught me off guard, I was so absorbed in the blanketing haze of the drug induced cloud I was on, I hadn’t realized I was off in my own world.

“Pretty damn good. I was just thinking, you should have come out to my cabin, I could have introduced you to some Mario Kart. There is nothing better than junking out on games when you’re stoned as fuck like this.”

“ _Nothing_ better?” He reached out and trailed a finger delicately up my arm. It tickled a little but like static, it made the hairs raise on my arms. Sucking in a breath, my gaze shifted to where his hand was now rubbing my shoulder. “You’re still tense.”

Before I could respond, he removed his hand and leaned over the coffee table. Using a playing card, he scraped some more cocaine onto the back of his hand and grabbed the straw. When he turned back to me, he shifted a leg over my body, straddling me and held out the straw.

“Here, take some more.” He held his hand up to my face, the corner of his mouth rising back into that self-assured grin he had before.

The heat of him so close to me was making my heart pound in my chest. _Nothing better?_ Fucking hell, did that mean what I thought it meant? Gaping at him, I accepted the straw, feeling a little dumbstruck by what was happening. My thoughts were taking me places and I wanted to be sure it wasn’t my mind playing tricks on me, because right now, I was sure as fuck that Asher was coming on to me. Me!

“Come on, Reno, have fun with me.” Nodding to the straw, he brought his hand closer, encouraging me to take the line he made off it.

I’d like to think I wasn’t a complete fucking fool. Snorting it up, I then leaned my head back on the couch, closing my eyes as I waited for it to kick in. Already swimming in a drug induced delirium, with the heat flowing through my veins and Asher sitting in my lap, I was beginning to wonder if I was dreaming. When he took the straw back, I was only half aware of him taking the rest of the line off his hand for himself.

This was so much better than a night alone in my cabin. I’d missed hanging out with Reaver lately and doing way too many drugs. Killian coming into his life was a good thing and all, but I missed my best friends.

The presence of a warm mouth on my neck made me gasp and open my eyes. A fist, grabbing a handful of my hair at the back, held me in place, preventing me from jumping away. “Relax, amor. Don’t you want to have some fun tonight?”

His mouth continued to work it way over my ear, tongue tracing around my lob and sending a shiver through my whole body to cumulate in my dick. Fuck me that felt good. Sucking in a breath, I tilted my head to the side and gave him more access.

My skin was on fire with ever flick of his tongue, so when he trailed his hands up my shirt and danced them over my abs, I was certain I was going to burst into flames. No one had ever touch me like that before and even the smallest flutter against my skin was sending sparks to zap inside my head and muddle up my thinking.

Unconsciously, I reached up and gripped him around his waist pulling him down hard against me as I thrust up. My dick was throbbing and rock hard. I didn’t even remember it happening, I only knew a moment ago I was floating on a cocaine high and now I was achingly hard with Asher sucking on my neck. The moan that left my lips a moment later was unanticipated and loud enough in my own ears, I felt a fleeting twinge of embarrassment.

Asher didn’t seem to mind, he used it as fuel, removing his mouth from my neck and crashing his lips to mine. His taste burst across my palate and again, I involuntarily trust up against his ass. I needed friction. I needed more.

I’d never been kissed like that before. Not that I hadn’t kissed anyone, but somehow this was different. It sang through my body and climbed into every pore making itself at home in a way that brought me to a whole new level of high. Reaver wouldn’t have dreamed of allowing me to kiss him like that. In fact I’m sure if I tried it, he’d have fucking killed me long ago. I knew where my boundaries were.

Drawing on my experience of watching a lifetimes worth of porn, I poured all I could into that kiss, hoping Asher didn’t see my inexperience bleed through. Whatever I was doing seemed to fuel him because he pressed himself against my dick and rocked his body building up the friction I wanted so desperately.

When his lips pop off mine, I opened my eyes and watched as he lifted himself off me and proceeded to unbutton my pants tsking. “Clothing. Always an interference, wouldn’t you agree”

Struck dumb, I could only nod and lift my ass cheeks off the couch as he shimmied them down my legs. It was really going to happen. Asher and I were gonna fuck right there on the couch. My mind was set to explode, but I forced some element of composure to stay with me as I watched him rid himself of his own sexy as fuck black skinny jeans.

He chuckled when my eyes fell to his erect dick and widened. He was freaking huge, the head glistening and dripping right before my eyes. I couldn’t look away and knew I must look ridiculous sitting there and gawking at his junk like I’d never seen a fucking dick before in my life.

A million thoughts raced through my mind all at once, including momentary concern over him shoving that huge ass thing in my ass.

Perhaps sensing my fleeting panic, Asher moved back over top of me and straddled me once again, resting a hand on my chest over my heart. “Relax, amor, your heart is racing.”

Without waiting for a response he reclaimed my mouth as he lowered his body over me. Thrusting his dick against mine. I once again couldn’t hold back the moan and our kiss stuttered as a vibration of lust riveted my body.

“Jesus fuck, Ash. You’re gonna kill me.”

He chuckled into my mouth and continued rocking against me. It was enough movement to put me in jeopardy of coming right there on the spot. Still his hips moved and the burning inside me grew. I heard a snap of a bottle lid behind my head and pulled back from his kiss to tilt my head to see. Sure as shit the guy was squeezing a good dollop of lube into his hand.

_Sneaky fuck, when the hell did he get that?_

His green eyes were ablaze as he moved his hand between us and took a firm hold of my dick. Warmth surround it and made me gasp and squeeze my eyes closed. That was it. I was gonna cum everywhere and embarrass the fuck out of myself and then I’d have to go hide in my cabin and never leave again for the rest of my life.

Asher must have known I was close already because he only gave it a few light pulls before raising his body over me and lining it up with his ass. He hadn’t even prepped himself. What the fuck was he doing?

I opened my eyes and watched as he pulled his bottom lip in his teeth and sank down onto my dick, burying me all the way to the hilt inside him. He didn’t go slowly or anything either, he just went all in, all at once. The heat of him surrounding me made me shudder and thrust up to meet with his downward movement. Apart from a slight intake of breath, he made no indication that he was uncomfortable.

He rested his hands on my shoulder for leverage and began moving his body up and down in a steady smooth pace. Matching his pace with my own thrusts, I couldn’t break my gaze away from his. He wasn’t kissing me any longer, but his emerald stare seemed locked on me. Fuck this felt good and as if to ensure he knew it, I couldn’t stop the steady flow of moans spilling from my mouth again.

Tingling warmth grew inside me and swelled to proportions I didn’t know were possible. I wasn’t going to last long and I knew it. Asher sensed my impeding orgasm and picked up his rhythm slamming himself down onto my dick without mercy.

“Fuck, Asher.” I couldn’t help it, I closed my eyes and threw my head back as the pressure grew beyond anything manageable and my spine began to tingle. That was it. I was done for already.

Just as I was sure I was tipping over the edge into a delirium of release, Asher stilled and lifted off my body. I was throbbing and aching, slick with lube and precum and right on the very edge of spilling everywhere. It was almost painful how badly I needed release.

_What the fuck?!?!_

Opening my eyes, I saw mischief brewing in his own as he looked down at me. He curled a finger, beckoning me to stand. This guy had me at his mercy and he knew it. I stood and Asher moved onto the couch where I once sat, kneeing and facing away from me, ass in the air as he hugged to the back of the couch and peered back over his shoulder.

“Show me what you’re made of, Reno. Don’t hold back.”

It was in that moment when I wondered if maybe I was dreaming or had taken way too fucking many drugs, because it was a like a dream come true. Whichever it was, I didn’t care or pause to contemplate any longer.

I ran my hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head leaving him naked in front of me. Trailing both hands down his back, I rested them at his sides and lined myself up.

What I was made of, huh? Well at the moment it was nowhere near sugar and spice or whatever the fuck that saying was. I was too fucking horny for that shit. With a solid thrust, I buried myself inside him, eliciting a gritted teeth growl from Asher.

His back arched as I thrust again, harder. I was beyond control any longer. I closed my eyes and pounded into him as though my life depended on it. Moans poured out of me, but I didn’t care. This was the best fucking thing I’d ever felt in my life and I was going to absorb and savor every second of it. Increasing my speed, Asher met me on every forward thrust and our bodies slammed together, skin slapping skin. Somewhere in the haze of noise inside my head, I was sure I could hear Asher moaning along with me.

Hovering right on the edge again, I felt Asher move his hand to his dick and he jerked himself with my rhythm. I was too far gone to even help him and felt kinda bad for it, but the pressure and tingling was building beyond anything I’d ever felt and I couldn’t think of anything else beyond moving my hips.

Just as I felt the orgasm crash into me, I dug my fingers into Asher’s hips and cried out. Wave after wave of cum shot out of me, filling him up. My vision darkened and I thought I was going to pass out from the intensity of it. I’d never cum like that before.

Only as I was coming down off my high did I realize Asher had come as well and we both collapsed together onto the couch; me on top of him. Our breathing was erratic and it took a long time for both of us to come down again.

Asher shifted under me and I move slightly to allow him to roll over. We sat for a long time without the need for words and I could feel the heavy post orgasm sleep sinking into my body.

Asher’s words were the last thing I heard before I lost myself in unconsciousness. He’d sidled up beside me and rested his head on my shoulder.

“That was incredible, amor. I didn’t know you had it in you. You put some of the best to shame.”

My eyes fluttered shut and before I knew it, I was sinking off into dream land. _Fucking-a, I put others to shame._ Leaning my head against his, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
